Naruto Yaoi Drabbles
by KoveAiden
Summary: All different pairings. Some are, SasuNaru, HakuZabu, KakaIru and others.
1. Tenshi

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto**

**Warning: Shounen-ai, slight swearing.

* * *

**

_**Tenshi**_

Everyone always thought Haku was a little saint. Well, either that or a girl. He was always very polite and respectful, friendly to complete strangers and usually quiet. No one could understand how such an innocent young man had ended up dating Momochi Zabuza, #1 bad ass and tough guy of Konoha High. Everyone thought Haku was a pure little highschool boy. Everyone, that is, except the people who actually knew him. Haku was the kind of angel who was caught making out with his boyfriend in the boys locker room. The kind of angel that lost his virginity the summer after freshman year, was a party animal and often skipped lunch to be with said senior beau. Yeah, he was a real angel. 'Hah, yeah right.' Naruto snorted, busting in on the couple under the gym stands.

A very sinful angel.

Owari.

* * *

**KoveAiden: Finished. Naughty Haku! **

**Naruto: Gosh, Haku, can't you wait till you get home? I know you go over to his house every day after school.**

**Haku: Blush**

**Zabuza: Fuck off Naruto, we were very comfortable under here until you came.**

**Naruto: Yeah, sucking each other's faces off.**

**Haku: Blush**

**Zabuza: Growl**

**Naruto: Eh! Zabuza? What are you doing? Aaahhhh! **

**Haku:...**

**Zabuza: Now, where were we.**

**Haku: Giggle**


	2. Between Love and Insanity

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **

**Warning: Shounen-ai, sappy fluff.**

_**Between Insanity and Love**_

It was a well known fact that each of the precious Uchihas had had some kind of ..defect, Itachi being the most extreme. One, Uchiha Yume, had had an unusual attraction to the color green and had worn it constantly (rumor was, Gai was her illegitimate son). Another, Uchiha Orotobi, collected stuffed bunnies, _yes,_ he liked _bunnies_. Anyways, all the Uchihas had a quirk. Currently, Uzamaki Naruto sat at his favorite ramen stand, pondering his boyfriend, Uchiha Sasuke. He was an Uchiha, shouldn't that mean he has the weird gene? For all his thinking Naruto just couldn't find something wrong with Sasuke.

'_That's because he's your mate, baka-kit.'_ The Kyuubi whispered to him.

'Shut up!' Naruto snapped at his permanent resident.

'Why don't you just ask him?'

'I will!' With that Naruto finished his miso ramen and headed home.

"Sasuukkeee! I'm home!" He giggled at his cliche phrase. Hanging up his jacket he felt strong arms wrap around his middle.

"Hey babe." A kiss to his neck.

"Hey Sasuke. What's your flaw?"

"Huh?"

"Well, every Uchiha's been missing a few marbles so far, so... How are you nuts?" Sasuke laughed, pressing a kiss to the tender flesh behind Naruto's ear.

"Well, I'm crazy about you."

Owari

**KoveAiden: Gah. Sorry it's so bad. I had a good idea but I just couldn't get the words to flow right. Oh well, I hope you still enjoyed it. Fluffermelon. Ciao. KoveAiden**.

**Naruto: Ha, It's hopeless fluff. Kissy Kissy!**

**KoveAiden: Urasai!**


	3. Awful Beautiful Life

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or Tale of Two Cities or Awful Beautiful Life (the song).

* * *

**

_**Awful Beautiful Life**_

'_It was the best of times, it was the worst of times.'_

I laughed, smiled, screamed and cried all in that day.

I laughed at 'Kashi's panicked antics when my contractions began. I smiled when he held my hand and told me he loved me as the carted me on a stretcher into the maternity ward. I screamed in pain as I gave birth to my first child. And I cried in grief, clinging to my silver haired Jounin, as the medic nins took my stillborn baby girl away.

It was both wonderful and terrible day in my life, Umino Iruka's life.

I love this crazy tragic...

I love this life.

Owari.

* * *

**A/N: Sad. Not female Iruka! MPREG! Love, Ciao**


	4. Exasperate Sigh: not a chap

_**Exasperate Sigh.

* * *

**_

**Okay people. Some of you are having troubles with my Awful Beautiful Life. I can't figure out why but I'm going to put it bluntly and ruin the story by telling you indull words what happened.**

1) _Male_ Iruka is _preggers_!

2) Today is the day he is_ having_ the _baby_!

3) It is _STILLBORN!_

4) _STILLBORN_ means it is _dead_ when it pops out.

5) The whole story was showing the emotions he had through out the day.

6) I hope this clears it up.

7) If you want to say something to me about the story go ahead, review or email me, but I will not change the story, _I got it how I like it._

8) P.S. Iruka did not get hurt, they have him on a stretcher 'cause he's in labor and they're getting him to the maternity ward.

**I hope you understand it now**.

* * *

_Sincerely_,

KoveAiden.


	5. Mask

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**_

_**Warning: shounen-ai.

* * *

**_

Mask

Haku sat at the table tracing around the lips of his portrait of Zabuza when Kakashi-sensei, the art teacher, came over and lent over the table, looking him in the eyes.

"A mask." The silver haired man said cryptically.

"Eh? Sensei?" Haku asked cocking his head to the side sweetly.

"It's all a facade. You're not near as innocent as you play." Kakashi stated, leaning closer, his eyes narrowing suspiciously.

'Damn sensei. He's so out of it he's able to see past my act. Took him long enough, I wonder how he found out. Did he catch me and Zabuza in the teachers' lounge? Oh well it doesn't matter, I'll fix this.' Haku thought.

"Iie! Hentai!" He said loudly jerking back in his chair and as far as he could from the still leaning, and greatly confused sensei. Soon enough understanding dawned on the man as he looked around the room to find all of the guys (and over half the girls) glaring hostilely at him.

"...Eh?.. Iie! I was just talking to Haku-chan about--"

"Is something wrong Kakashi-sensei?" Zabuza asked with a menacing undertone, resting a strong hand on the older man's shoulder.

"Heh. Of course not Momochi-_kun._ I was just asking Haku if he was planning on..on entering the art contest." He finished relatively smoothly. Haku looked balefully up at the now erect (1) teacher giving the obvious impression that he had _not_ been talking about an art contest.

"Of course _sensei_." Zabuza said, moving to sit down next to Haku and wrap his arm around the thin boy's waist possessively. Sweat-dropping, Kakashi walked back to his desk and back into his comfort zone, Icha Icha Paradise. 'Damn football players... So Jaraiya-sensei _did_ base this character after Haku.'

_Owari._

* * *

_(1): As in he's standing up straight, people! Get your heads outta the gutter!_

**A/N:** DONE! Stupid idea I know. It just came to me. Also, sorry about the whole 'erect' thing I couldnt think of another word. I love this pairing. Did anyone get that the whole 'Mask' thing was like the one he where's in the series? Except this mask is just to teachers and adults. It brings him across as a bright, naive, innocent, responsible young man! AGES: Haku: Freshman 15, Zabi: Senior 19 (late-summer bday). (PS. It's almost the end of the school year in this story.)


	6. Damaged Fruit

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA.

Warning: Shounen-ai, implied stuff.

**Damaged _Fruit_**

"Ah! Dammit! My banana broke!" A frustrated Naruto yelled.

"What?" Asked a confused and somewhat alarmed Sasuke as he semi-rushed into the room.

"Look." The blonde stated, holding out the hand clutching the fruit then pointing to where most of it lay, the kitchen floor.

"Oh." Said the onyx haired Jounin, a strange smile coming across his face as he came closer to his 'foxy' koibito. "Well, at least it's not your _important _one."

Owari.

A/N: I thank my cousin for her craving a banana and our dirty minds for the creation of this story.

Also I apologize for not updating in so long. Also(2) Gomen if this is stupid.


End file.
